Child Cold and Heatwave
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: During a Heist gone wrong Leonard Snart and Mick Rory almost get caught by CCPD Detective Joe West. They were almost caught because the Iron Heights escapee Lewis Snart has a new toy. And this New two reverts Leonard and Mick to toddlers


**I do not own CW arrowverse**

**Also I dont know what came over me to make this story. It will start as a one-shot but if it gets a reveiw or so, or I find insperation to write another chapter it will be continued**

* * *

"Freeze!" Joe said rounding the corner and aiming his gun at Leonard Snart and Mick Rory who were attempting to break into a safe at the Central City Bank

"Boss I thought you said we had 180 seconds before the pigs arrived" Rory said glancing down at Snart who was kneeled in front of the safe trying too crack it.

"Apparently we didn't have as much time as I thought we did" Snart Drawled

"Didn't plan on me already being here did you Snart, you're starting to slip" Joe said "Now step away from the safe and put your hands where I can see them"

"You focus on that safe boss, I'll handle the pig, there's only one of him" Rory said

"Don't kill him Mick" Snart drawled as Rory began towards Joe.

"This is Detective West, there's a robbery in Progress at Central City Main bank. Suspects Identified as Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. Requesting Immediate Back-up, suspects are armed and dangerous" Joe said into his police Radio

"10-4 detective. Back up in enroute. Keep us updated" The dispatcher said

"There's going to be more pigs here soon, and possibly the Flash. Hurry up Snart" Rory said

"I'm going as fast as I can Mick" Snart said

"Put your hands up and drop the gun" Joe says aiming his gun at Rory. "Don't make me shoot you Rory" Joe then had to jump out of the way of a stream of fire.

"Snart" Rory says

"Cool it Mick, I'm working as fast as I can. This safe is giving me problems" Snart says

"I believe that safe is about to be the least of your problems Leo" a voice said from around the corner. Snart froze and Joe got a feeling in his gut. A feeling that told him that Snart was in Danger. Rory looked back at Snart, he seemed too know it to

"Len, Abort. Get yourself outta here" Rory said with concern in his voice, he quickly moved back too Snart. He grabbed Snart's arm and roughly yanked him to his feet. "Go. I'll cover you"

"You won't be getting away Leo" The voice said. The owner of the voice came out from around the corner and into plain view. Joe's heart skipped a beat. It was Lewis Snart; the man who had just escaped from Iron Heights.

"What do you want Lewis" Snart said his voice dripping with hatred and venom.

"Dispatch, this is detective West. I have eyes on Lewis Snart"

"Copy that Detective, Backup is still Enroute. Proceed with caution" Dispatch said

"Put your hands where I can see them" Joe said training his weapon on Lewis instead of the younger men who were attempting to break into the safe.

"Boss…" Rory said seaming to be asking Snart what they were doing next

"Do as he says Mick" The younger Snart says Joe almost gawked in surprise, he wasn't expected the super villains too surrender "We can't get away, we're beaten" The younger Snart slowly moved his hand to the cold gun on his waist removing it from it's holster. He then slowly took several steps Forward and laid then gun on the ground before slowly going back to the wall where he had previously stood and stood facing it slowing putting his hands on the back of his head.

"You going to give up so easily Leo? You're more pathetic than I remember. That whore of a sister of yours would have at least given them a fight" The Older Snart says as Rory slowly walked forward and put his gun on the ground Next too Snarts Cold Gun. Rory turned around and walked to the wall and stood Shoulder to Shoulder with his partner putting his hands on the wall where Joe could see them.

"What do you want Father? Unless it's too go back to the cooler you should get lost" the younger Snart Snarled.

"CCPD, Freeze!" officer Mason yelled as he ran in with several officers in Swat gear

"We're already surrendering. I hope that will prevent us from getting the usual rough manhandling treatment you SWAT people usually good" Snart Drawls

"You see, Leo, You've really upset the Satini Family and they want revenge against you. They want you out of the way. So they made this for me to use on you and if your friend just so happens too get caught in the blast. Oh well" Snart Senior pulled a Ray gun from his coat gun

"You Leave Mick out of this" the younger Snart says

"No, I think he's done just as much too upset them as you have, You will have too share your punishment" Snart Senior says aiming at the two supervillains who were pressed up against the wall in a surrender. They were waiting for Joe too search and cuff them. Snart senior fired at the two men and the gun gave off a blinding light so bright Joe had too look away. He heard a few pained whimpers; then as quickly as it began it was over. Where Snart and Rory had stood there was now two piles of clothing with two small sized lumps in the middle. "Ahh so it does work"

"Drop the gun" Joe said

"Now time to use it on-" Mason tackles Snart to the ground with several officers and they had him disarmed and handcuffed in moments.

"I'm going to take him out too the van" Mason said pulling Snart too his feet. "Then I'll come back and help you find Snart and Rory"

"Good, secure him well, we don't need him escaping again" Joe says as he walks over to the two piles of clothing

"Lewis Snart is in custody again. He shot some type of ray gun at Leonard Snart and Rory. Snart is on his way back to Iron heights We are currently looking for what happened to Leonard Snart and Rory" Mason said as he walked Lewis out. Joe heard a whimper from the pile of clothing that had belonged too Snart. He started pulling the clothes off of the top and what he saw shocked him. Under the clothing was a very Small, Blue eyed black haired toddler blinking up at him. The child was laying in the fetal position; his knees pulled up to his chest, arms tucked between his chest and knees and face pressed into his knees. The child was completly naked.

"Oh boy" Joe said and he started to uncover the other pile and found another child. This own was bigger than the first one. He also had black hair. Joe couldn't tell what color his eyes were since he was not awake. He was also in the fetal position but a much looser version of it "I found Snart and Rory"

"Good where are they… Oh That's not good" Mason said from behind Joe

"No, it's not" Joe says "Inform the Captain at what's going on. We have to bring them back to the station."

"Like me too grab their things?" Mason says

"If you would. I need too take them to the car and get a diaper on them both so they are at least covered" Joe says pulling Snart and Rory out of the mass of clothing and he carried them both out to his patrol car. He Then Set Rory in the back seat and Snart on the hood. Joe quickly dug out two Diapers that he had in the car. He'd been waiting for an De-ageing Meta to pop up and figured he might need a few Diapers, he never imagined that this was why he'd need the diapers. He put one on Rory and then Swaddled Rory in a large Beach Towel that Swallowed the young Supervillain. He then went too where he left Snart and put the other Diaper on him and picked Snart up. He saw how pale and skinny the child was. He wasn't sure if it was a reflection of how he was in his childhood or his former Adult state, but it made his heart bleed and pulled on his fatherly instincts. Joe had too remind himself that Snart and Rory were not actually Children, he was hoping that their minds stayed intact when Lewis deaged them down too Toddlers. He grabbed another beach towel and Swaddled Snart in it and then got in the patrol car. Paul Mason came out of the bank carrying the two supervillains' belongings moments later. Mason deposited their things in the back of the Car where Rory was then got in the front seat.

"Like me too hold him?" Mason said offering to take the young Leonard Snart Joe hadn't realised he was still cradling in his arms. Snart was awake and glaring at him.

"Be my Guest" Joe said handing Snart off too Mason who laid the child in his lap instead of cradling him like Joe had been, Snart's cold death glare didn't lessen in the slightest.

"We should get going, The Captain is expecting you and Allen in his office with these two. Apparently Allen has a history with these two" Mason says. Joe was glad they had told the Captain about Barry being the Flash

"Right" Joe says starting the car and heading to the station

"Do you think they still have their minds; or Memories" Mason questions

"I do not know" Joe answers honestly "But Snart does not look too pleased" Snart was still glaring at them with his Ice cold glare that would have been threatening if he was not currently the size of a small Toddler or large baby. Joe couldn't decide which on Snart was, but the ice themed supervillain looked Adorable

"Yeah" Mason says "Why hasn't he spoken yet" Joe frowned. Snart was awake yet he hasn't made any sound or even attempted to speak. Joe was sure he couldn't speak

"It's possible that he cant" Joe says

"He is absolutely the most adorable baby I have ever seen" Mason said, Snarts glare deepened but Mason just chuckled while bouncing Snart in his arms, now cradling him like Joe had been

" 'M not baby" Rory slurred from the back.

"Well Rory can still talk. Seams he's also got his mind as well" Mason says

"Wha' 'appened to me…'m Tiny!" Rory all but yelled

"Rory, Calm down, you're fine" Joe said

" 'm no 'ine. 'M kid again" Rory said

"Your going to be fine. We're going too figure this out and take care of you and Snart" Joe says soothingly

"Where Lenny" Rory demanded

"He's up here with us" Joe says

"He 'kay" Rory asked

"He's been de-aged just like you have. He's smaller than you, possibly younger" Mason says

"Rory, do you have any idea how old you might be" Joe asks

"Fo' I think 'm fo'" Rory says "'n' caw me Mick" Joe pulled up too the station and parked as Mick said that.

"We're here, Mick, do you want to walk or do you want me too carry you?" Joe asks

"What Lenny do" Mick asks

"Lenny is going to be carried, he's not being very responsive right now" Joe says taking Snart from Mason and walking over too the back of the cruiser and opening the door for Mick. Mick had managed to wiggle his way out of the swaddle Joe had put him in

"Then cawwy" Mick says lifting his arms up for Joe too pick him up. Joe lifted him out of the Car and balanced him on his hip while carrying Snart in the crook of his arm.

"Hey Joe, The captain is waiting on us" Barry said running up to Joe as soon as he stepped out of the Elevator. "These Snart and Rory?"

"Yeah" Joe says

"Lewis really used some type of ray gun" Barry said in surprised, "I haven't heard of any that can do that"

"It must be new, come on let's get to the captain's office" Joe says, leading Barry too David Sningh's office.

"Good, you're here" Sningh said shutting the door behind them "That's really Snart and Rory"

"I'm afraid so" Joe says

"I can run a DNA test on them in a flash if you would like captain. We have some of Cold's DNA on file at STAR Labs" Barry says

"I don't think that is necessary." Singh says "West, how old are they?"

"Mick believes he is about four years old. Snart has been completely silent, although we have not tried too get him to talk, I want to say he's about two" Joe says

"Down" Mick says "Want Down"

"Here, Set him down here" Singh said clearing off a place on his desk for the two children.

"Not Desk, Floor" Mick says

"You're not going on the Floor, Rory" Singh says as Joe set Mick and Snart down on the desk. Snart was still swaddled tightly in the beach towel but Snart was starting to move around some. It appeared he was trying to get loose.

"Snart, can you speak?" Barry said kneeling down to be level with Snart. He helped Snart to get out of the towel he was swaddled in.

"Y…...ye…...egh" Snart gurgled up at Barry. It was clear he was trying to form words but couldn't

"It's alright if you can't" Barry says soothingly

"Lenny no like no tawking" Mick says

"Don't worry we'll teach him how to talk again" Joe assures Mick

"Snart, do you know how old you are? You don't have to give a verbal answer" Barry says

"T...Tw…..ooo…. Two!" Snart says gleefully. Excited that he'd gotten his first word out.

"That means they aged back over 40 year's" Singh sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose "That's not good"

"I'll get STAR Labs working on a cure, but with it not being Meta Human Caused I don't know how likely a cure too this is" Barry says

"He tawked" Mick says

"He did, didn't he" Barry says "Looks like we don't have too teach 'im now"

"Nope, Lenny no need teachin'" Mick says

"Scarwet" Snart says reaching up towards Barry

"You got your mind too, Snart?" Barry asks

"I Re…..re…..'mewer 'vry tang" Snart says "Scarwet spweedstwr"

"Your lisp is so cute, Snart" Barry says "Can Either of you walk" he asked

"I walk" Mick says, he stands up and takes a few steps to the edge of the desk too prove his point. Singh grabbed him and put him back in the middle of the desk

"What about you Snart, Can you walk" Barry asks

"Dunna" Snart says

"Can you try?" Barry asks

"Yeah" Snart says he struggles too his hands and knees and then up too his feet, he tries too take a step but he topples over

"I guess not" Barry says

"To small" Snart says

"Yes you are, don't worry, we'll get you walking again soon, Snart" Barry says

"My name wen…...weon- I no can say it" Snart says

"You don't want to be called Snart" Barry says

"No wanna be cawed dat" Snart says

"Well what do you wanna be called" Barry asks

"Dunno, not snart"

"How about Lenny" Barry asks "Do you want us to call you Lenny"

"No Wenny. Only Wisa call me Wenny" Snart says

"Do you want to be called Leo?" Joe asked

"Not Dat eder. Only Daddy cawwed me Weo. don't wike Weo" Snart says

"How about Leonard" Barry says

"To Wong"

"Long, lenny, Long" Mick says with a grin "You gettin' words mix up like me"

"No, I just no can say Wetters"

"L" Mick says

"Mick, Shh you have had trouble with your L's as well" Joe said shushing the grinning pyro.

"W…..Letters" Snart says

"If Leonard is too long and you don't like Lenny or Leo, what should we call you" Barry says

"Wen-no, Len, you caw me Len" Len says

"Now we need to figure out where they are going to stay until they are fixed, or who will take care of them if they can not be fixed" Singh said "Joe, I would like for them too stay with you"

"Captain, I've already raised two children, and wally is a teenager. I don't think I can handle raising a Toddler and a Baby" Joe says

"'M not baby" Len complains " I Toddler too"

"The department will reimburse you for anything you might need for them" Singh said "You shouldn't be raising them since they have already been raised before."

"Joe our new house, has five bedrooms, so we have enough room for these two. We'll have to get stuff for their rooms, but we have enough space" Barry says

"Uh oh" Len said

"I suppose we do" Joe said running his hand over his head

"I Pee-pee" Len said

"Sna- Lennn If you had to go you should have said something" Barry groaned

"I sorry, didn't know till after" Len says

"You're not potty Trained" Joe says

"No" Len says sheepishly

"What about you Mick, Are you Potty Trained" Barry asked

"I no Need Nappies" Mick said proudly "Lenny do"

"They know I do" Len says "Need mine changed"

"Well take them in, we need a day or two too childproof the house and get anything they may need" Joe says

"Good, till then, they can stay here, the night-shift can watch them tonight" Singh says

"Hungwy" Len says "'n' need nappy Changed"

* * *

Please Reveiw


End file.
